


Hands Off

by geeky_vamp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hint of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_vamp/pseuds/geeky_vamp
Summary: The teams been away for a week and what better way to welcome them home than with fresh homemade brownies, if only everyone could be patient...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

> So watching civil war and baking brownies may have given me an idea

_‘Miss Y/L/N, you asked me to inform you when the Quinjet was landing. The team just touched down’_

“Thanks FRIDAY!” you call out as you struggle to shut the oven door with you elbow, balancing 2 trays in your hands.

Most of the team have been away on mission for over a week and what better way to boost their spirits than with your famous gooey brownies?

You’d been in communication when the mission allowed, and FRIDAY always kept you up to date when the team couldn’t. But that didn’t stop you from worrying about how long would they be away this time, who would come back in injured or had the mission been a success?

But enough of that! You’ve got another batch of brownie batter that really should be going in the oven. Feeding a team of super soldiers, ex assassins, superheroes and whatever Vision is, is not easy.

“Oh yeah, you guys! Y/N is making her brownies again and they look-”

“Wilson, I swear to god you touch those trays and I will happily knock you on your ass” you scowl turning back toward the counter just as Sam reaches across to grab one of the cooling trays.

“I’d do as she says Sam, we’ve all seen how easily Y/N can take you down.” Steve interjected walking into the kitchen with Nat close behind.

“Oh, come on, that was one time!” Sam huffed whilst pulling his hand back under your watchful eye as you move the trays further out of his reach.

“Sam, you and I both know I can take you down any day of the week. Now leave these alone to cool or you will not get any, am I understood?” you stare Sam down hand on one hip, a whisk pointing at him in the other.

“Yes Y/N, geez when did you get so strict and scary?” Sam muttered as he walked back out of the kitchen, sparing Steve and Nat a quick glance as you chuck the whisk in the sink with the mounting pile of washing up.

Steve just shook his head and walked over to the fridge, no doubt looking for the fancy water that Tony insisted the compound fridge be stocked with.

Nat made her way towards your spot next to the oven. “Ignore him, he’s been antsy the whole flight back. You know how the boys get when they don’t get to use their fancy new toys”, she smirked at you whilst leaning against the counter. “Now what got you making batches of your signature brownies?”

“I just thought I’d do something nice for you guys, seeing as you’ve been gone for over a week and I felt like baking something” you reply, gazing into the oven to make sure they aren’t burning or bubbling over.

“And the fact they just so happen to be Bucky’s favourite wouldn’t have anything to do with it?” you could hear the smirk in her voice without having to look Nat in the face.

“Yes, Maybe. Don’t look so smug. Actually, Steve, where is Bucky? I thought he would’ve come up here with you guys straight from the jet.” You turn away from Nat to look at Steve for an answer, your brow raised in question.

“He said something about finally getting a shower before coming to find you. And I think he had the right idea. I don’t know about you Nat, but I don’t think even the smell of baking can mask a weeks’ worth of grime” Steve recalled before looking at his grubby uniform. “Lets go change before Tony drags us into debrief huh?” he told Nat as he steered her out of the kitchen and towards the elevator, leaving you alone again to finish your next couple batches before Bucky would come and find you.

_**-X-** _

Your so lost in doing the dishes now that all the brownies are out of the oven, you don’t hear anyone behind you until two solid arms wrap around your waist.

“Hi Sweetheart, did you miss me?” Bucky greeted you as his head rested in the crook of your neck so he could hug you from behind.

“Buck! You scared the shit out of me!” you playfully slap his arms, soaking the sleeves of his shirt in the process. “Of course I missed you, I always do when you go on missions without me” you remind him as you turn to hug him properly.

“How’d the mission go? Did you find and manage to take the cell down? Did any of you guys get hurt?” you always check in whenever one of you gets back from a mission, but its especially nice when your back wrapped in his strong arms.

“hmm, few days of snooping around and with your intel we had no issues. All wrapped up and handed off to agent Ross.” Bucky tightened his arms around you and slightly rocked side to side as he filled you in. “Few cuts and bruises, nothing for you to worry about doll”

“I always worry when I’m not on mission with you or Sam or Steve, who is gonna keep you guys out of trouble or stop you killing each other?” Bucky chuckles in response to your statement.

“And that is exactly the reason we had Nat with us, you know she keeps us all in check” He reminds you as he pulls away from you, hands still resting on your hips to look at you, it may have only been a week but he can never get enough of how beautiful you are.

“Now Y/N, I ran into Sam on my way up here and he said ‘I hope your brownies a fucking worth it’ with a face like thunder. What did I miss?” Bucky smiles down at you; you and Sam are like siblings and he loves that you can put him in his place like no one else.

“aww of course he’s sulking! I got bored waiting for you guys to come home so I baked your favourite” you turn to show him the 4 cooled trays dotting the kitchen worktop “ And he crazily thought he would get first dibs… so I may have threatened to knock him on his ass again” you shyly tell Bucky as you look up at him from under you lashes.

Bucky releases you and lets out a full laugh, watching you go and start dividing up the trays into boxes. “That’s my girl! He really should know not to mess with you by now, especially when your brownies are involved. Now his sour face makes sense, are you gonna let him have any?”

You finish boxing everything up; 2 batches for the team in one big box, one batch for Steve in the Captain America box you just had to buy when you saw it and the last batch in a red box that has ‘ **BUCKYS – SAM DO NOT TOUCH** ’ written in sharpie across the lid.

“I did learn from the best” you turn and give Bucky a smirk, Sam hated that you both had taken to making his life hell when you felt like it. “Meh, I might let him have a couple if he behaves during debrief”

“Come on then sweetheart, let’s get these down to the team and get this over with.” Bucky fills his arms with boxes and follows you as you walk over to the elevator. He can’t help but stare, finally realising your wearing one of his shirts and leggings so tight they should be illegal. Before he even realises it, a groan escapes his lips.

You hear Bucky groan and turn to find him staring hungrily at you, you smirk realising that Bucky was taking in how amazing your ass looks in your favourite pair of leggings.

“You alright there Buck?” you coyly ask him, snapping him out of his daze.

He snaps his eyes up to yours and jogs next to you before the doors shut, not at all guilty that he got caught. “Oh, hmm yeah, just want to get this debrief over with and take you back to our room. Show you how much I really missed you” his voice dropping an octave just thinking about all the things he wants to spend all night doing to you.

You notice the change straight away, your eyes dropping to the floor and a small blush forms on your cheeks from the thoughts that could possibly be going through Bucky’s head.

“Oh, is that right Sargent?” you bite your lip and look back up into his eyes. You watch him shift and his eyes darken, you know how much he loves it when you call him that. That look sends a shiver down your spine.

“Oh doll, you have no idea” Bucky watches you bite your lip, and it sends blood rushing south. This debrief better be over quickly, he doesn’t know how long he can hold out from getting his hands on you. 

**Author's Note:**

> So how was that? This is the first thing I've written in years , so all comment's welcome! This was only suppose to be short one shot, would anyone be interested more?


End file.
